


Making Amends

by Westenflus87



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westenflus87/pseuds/Westenflus87
Summary: Dr. Strange thinks Edward is not taking Jim's time in prison seriously and what he lost. But what if he could give him back a family he wanted.





	1. The New Therapy

I don’t own anything , I just like Gotham maybe to much 

 

Ed looks around his small dingy cell sighing to himself, he really did hate this place. The screaming of the more colourful patients made nighttime not really enjoyable , not like he slept well anyway his father made sure of that . His nightmares plagued since he was a child , Ed would scream and thrash about and wake up in a cold sweat he was so glad Oswald never seen him like that.  
He was beginning to think that he was going to go mad with no mental stimulation , even the good doctor was no match for him in the brain department. So far there wasn’t much form of therapy , mostly asking why he committed his crimes like he really was going to tell them anything about himself. When sleep finally came it didn’t feel peaceful but groggy and disorited . 

In the morning Ed heard his cell door open . His eyes snapped to the door to see an orderly there.  
“ Nygma its therapy time with Strange”. Ed felt confused he never went this early . The orderly marched Ed to Strange’s office and sat him down in a chair in front of a desk.  
“Mr Nygma good to see this morning , I’m sorry for our therapy to be so early but i was looking at your case file last night and this couldn’t wait.” To Ed Dr. Strange was a squrrely kind of man trying to pick peoples brains.  
“ I don’t see how it said anything new”. Ed was beyond annoyed at this man.  
“Well not new just over looked , I would like to talk about Jim Gordon , you were friends with him weren’t you”.  
Anger flowed through Edward , Jim was not his friend he had taken Oswald from him , and put them both in this deathly place.  
“ No he wasn’t , he was just like the rest of them”.  
“ Well you did put him in Blackgate , resulting in Dr.Thompson having a misscarage “.  
“ I didn’t mean for that to happen , She deserved better “.  
“ But you meant to punish him .  
“ He was snooping around Kristen’s disappearance “.  
“Hm I think it”s more then that Mr Nygma, “.  
“There’s nothing”. Ed snorted  
“ Yes well i beg to differ , and until you see that this kind of therapy is useless . I think were going to try a more aggressive treatment.”. Strange smiled . Ed knew what he did to Oswald , what the hell did he have in store for him.  
“Like what”.  
“ Some new meds and a whole fiscal , its a shame we don’t have your medical records”. Strange opened a drawer in his desk med case . He must of pressed a button for the guards cause ceased his arms . He tried to struggle but there was no use , Strange stood up and walked over in front of him and in his hand was a syringe .  
“ Now Mr Nygma were here to help and this won’t hurt a bit “. Strange decedent the needle into his neck. He groaned at the slite pinch , he began to grow droopy and heavy , Ed heard Strange speak to him . “ This is for your therapy process Edward , you and Mr Gordon”.  
That was the last thing he heard before he was asleep.

 

 

 

 

This is the first thing I’ve written in a long time .  
To the riddlegordon fandom and riddleboy-andthe-detective


	2. chapter 2

Pain 

Pain 

That’s what Ed felt even before he awoke, the pain in his abdomen and his hips were excruciating . He’s warm all over and covered in sweat, Ed’s not sure how long he’s been asleep for but it feels long  
The room Ed’s in is not his cell but the infirmary , and he was strapped down. This wasn’t right something felt wrong , what had Strange given him . Ed groaned out in pain.   
“Oh your awake , this is wonderful your the perfect subject everything is working so well. “. Strange was absolutely giddy with this.  
Ed didn’t understand what he was talking about , nothing made sense . Ed rolled his eyes and fell back unconscious. Dr Strange went next Edward and laid a hand on Ed’s stomach , he was excited about this excited that Edward was now ready to carry a child. The others subjects didn’t survive this long in the process let alone be ready for the next step. The next was to procure a semen sample from the detective Gordon but that was easier part of the job . Strange knew that Jim quit the force and getting drunk every night at the same bar all Strange had to do was hire so woman to collect the sample he needed. 

 

The next time Ed woke up he was back in his cell and alone , but he felt no pain now and he didn’t remember anything just the agonizing pain . This wasn’t good , he didn’t like not knowing what Strange had done to him if anything. Later that day the guards took him back to Dr. Strange’s office and sat him in the same chair as before. Ed was furious with this man , what exactly did he do to him.   
“ Mr. Nygma im so glad to see you we had quite a scare with you, you had allergic reaction to the medication i gave you. It took three days to get them out of your system”.   
Ed really didn’t believe him but he had no choice and he felt okay now.  
“ As you say Dr Strange “.   
“Oh Edward why such the mistrust I am trying to help you “. The glee he said it with made you want to punch the man.   
“Ill believe it when i see it doctor”. Ed had every reason to be suspicious of this man from what he had done to Oswald , and that some of the other inmates were going missing in here.

That night alone at bar Jim Gordon was on his third or fourth scotch he wasn’t too sure about that when a pretty young lady sat next to him. The next morning she was gone from his apartment and he thought nothing of it , its not like this had not happened before one nights stands were more of the usual these days. The woman went back to Strange and gave him what he wanted , Strange then ordered the guards to sedate Edward and bring him to the O.R .   
Edward was brought to the O.R asleep , he was ready for this , Jim was very fertile and Ed was already ovulating . 

Edward wasn’t aware of anything and he didn’t even after he woke up the next morning , he didn’t recollect a thing from the night before . Strange just sat back waiting , it would be about a week or two till he knew if Ed was pregnant or not. As fate would happen not two days later Jim Gordon was sniffing around the asylum as a bounty hunter . Then Ed found the monsters in the basement and he knew he had to escape , but that didn’t turn out so well . After his little game with that man fox and the boy , Ed thought he would be useful to Strange with all that was happening around them.   
“ Edward you have a brilliant mind but you have one flaw your insane”. the guards put Ed into a cell and strapped him down on the bed .   
“Now Ed don’t struggle your going to hurt yourself, ill be back later “. Strange waved goodbye . this confused Ed what would Strange want with him. Ed screamed and yelled but no anvil , sighing he stopped knowing there was nothing he could do. Helping Jim find the entrance to the basement had been less than thrilling, and Strange had not come back for him like he said. Ed really didn’t care he just wanted to get out of here and now he stuck. 

After the events of Indian hill the asylum was under new management , Ed was bored even more so then before. Then about one month in he started to feel ill, in the morning Ed would feel nausus and dizzy . He vomited at least four or five times a day now , this sickness was perplexing to Edward it wouldn’t go away and the doctors said it was just the flu . Ed thought maybe it was the food here or that he can’t keep food down . Ed finally got some hope when Oswald started to visit him, he didn’t tell him he was sick to not worry Oswald. He was a good friend to Ed so when he was standing outside arkyum seeing Oswald in the limo knowing he had got him out.


End file.
